1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressors, and in particular, to a mounting arrangement for mounting a motor-compressor unit within the housing of a compressor, such as a scroll compressor, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known compressors, including scroll compressors, typically have a three-part housing, including a generally cylindrical main housing, and end caps attached to opposite ends of the main housing. A separator plate within the housing divides the housing interior into a suction chamber and a discharge chamber. In a typical low-side compressor, a motor-compressor unit is mounted within the housing and positioned within the suction chamber. The motor-compressor unit is operable to compress a working fluid at suction pressure, which enters the suction chamber through a suction port of the housing, to a discharge pressure, and then discharge the compressed working fluid into the discharge chamber. The working fluid then exits the housing through a discharge port in the housing.
In a scroll compressor, the motor-compressor unit includes a non-orbiting scroll member which is fixed with respect to the housing, and an orbiting scroll member which includes an involute wrap in meshing engagement with the involute wrap of the non-orbiting scroll member. The orbiting scroll member is driven by a motor for orbital movement to define a plurality of variable-volume working pockets between the wraps of the non-orbiting and orbiting scroll members to compress the working fluid.
The motor-compressor unit of a scroll compressor also typically includes a crankcase to which the non-orbiting scroll member is attached, as well as an outboard bearing, a motor including a stator and a rotor, and a drive shaft fixed to the rotor. The drive shaft is rotatably supported at its opposite ends by the crankcase and the outboard bearing, and drives the orbiting scroll member. The crankcase is attached to the housing by a shrink or press fit, or by welding. Similarly, the stator and the outboard bearing are also attached to the housing by a shrink or press fit, or by welding. In a vertical compressor, the weight of the components of the motor-compressor unit, including the crankcase, stator and outboard bearing, is supported by the attachment of the foregoing components to the housing.
Although the foregoing mounting arrangement typically provides adequate support for the motor-compressor unit within the compressor, a disadvantage with same is that attaching each of the crankcase, the stator, and the outboard bearing to the compressor housing increases the difficulty of assembling the compressor and is labor-intensive.
What is needed is a mounting arrangement for mounting a motor-compressor unit within a compressor housing which is an improvement over the foregoing.